Quando heróis morrem Eles voltam
by Mitty Finholdt
Summary: Três meses depois da morte de seu filho Damian, Bruce Wayne finalmente consegue trazer o garoto de volta dos mortos. Agora, Damian precisa se readaptar e descobrir tudo que aconteceu enquanto ele estava no Outro Lado.


Damian não se lembra do que aconteceu.

A última coisa que se lembra é de estar lutando contra Heretic e de uma espada ser enfiada em seu estômago. Depois... Apenas escuridão.

Ele não era burro, logo entendeu que morreu. Ficou extremamente decepcionado consigo mesmo, a propósito. Sempre debochava de Todd por ter sido espancado pelo Coringa e porventura morrido, e agora, aqui está ele: Morto pelo próprio clone, a mando da própria mãe.

A vida é uma droga.

Ele torcia para que Grayson e a garota tenham escapado, que seu pai esteja vivo e que tenha pego sua mãe e parado com toda aquela loucura.

Agora, tudo que restava ao pequeno Wayne era vagar na escuridão... Por toda a eternidade. Mas afinal, o Batman não é a própria escuridão? Doce ironia.

**[~~*~~]**

Tudo doía. Damian sentia que tinha 5 anos de novo e foi obrigado a escalar uma das montanhas de posse da Liga dos Assassinos: Assustado, dolorido e sozinho.

Mas ele não estava sozinho. Havia vozes ao redor dele. Vozes familiares até demais.

Ele não estava entendendo mais nada. Que diabos aconteceu? Por que tudo dói?

Lentamente abriu os olhos, o que lhe custou toda a sua força de vontade. A luz forte o cegou momentaneamente por alguns segundos, o obrigando a piscar sem parar. Havia vultos ao seu redor e estava difícil ajustar a visão. Onde diabos ele estava?

— Pai? — Sussurrou. Sua boca estava horrivelmente seca, como da vez em que foi enterrado vivo pelo avô para perder o medo.

— Damian? — Parecia a voz de seu pai, mas havia algo de diferente nela. — Graças a Deus!

Quando sua visão de ajustou, Damian viu porque a voz do poderoso Batman estava estranha: Ele estava chorando.

— O que... O que aconteceu? Eu... Não me lembro de nada... — O garoto estava alarmado. Nunca tinha visto o imponente Bruce Wayne derramar uma única lágrima, que diabos havia acontecido?

— Está tudo bem agora, filho.

Mas Damian mal o ouviu, já que o cansaço lhe venceu e ele acabou adormecendo nos braços de seu pai.

**[~~*~~]**

Damian acordou dois dias depois, no seu quarto na Mansão Wayne. Titus, o seu cão dinamarquês, estava deitado com a cabeça em sua cama.

O garoto de dez anos de idade se esticou, ouvindo os ossos estralarem. Ele ainda não estava certo do que aconteceu e se tudo não passou de um horrível pesadelo. Retirou todos aqueles cabos e tubos de si —desde quando Pennyworth fazia isso?— e saiu para fora do quarto, tropeçando nos próprios pés.

Ele não sabia onde estava indo, mas Damian não iria conseguir ficar parado por muito mais tempo, precisava de respostas.

Acabou indo parar na cozinha, onde Alfred Pennyworth fazia alguma coisa que cheirava a carne.

— Pennyworth, há alguma coisa vegetariana nessa geladeira?

Pennyworth quase derrubou a panela ao ouvi-lo. Que estranho. O homem olhou para Damian, os olhos cheios de lágrimas e correu em sua direção, o abraçando.

O garoto estava chocado demais para empurrar o velhote.

— Patrão Damian— Eu— Perdão pelo meu comportamento. — Ele acabou lhe soltando, mas Damian não estava realmente incomodado com o abraço. — Como, como se sente? Está com fome? Algo dói?

— Pennyworth! Acalme-se! Que diabos há de errado com você?

— Não seja duro com Alfred, Damian, o homem está cuidando de você desde que recuperamos o seu corpo. — Uma nova voz se fez presente, fazendo com que Damian se virasse, mesmo sabendo quem era.

— Pai? Como assim "meu corpo"? Por que eu não me lembro de nada? — O garoto não gostava de se sentir confuso.

— Sente-se, filho. Temos muito o que conversar.

— Mas patrão Bruce!

— O garoto tem que saber, Alfred. — O tom de seu pai deixava bem claro: isso não estava aberto para debate.

**[~~*~~]**

Morto.

Damian esteve morto por três meses. Nada daquilo tinha sido um sonho.

Sua mãe também estava morta, mas Damian não estava tão triste quanto deveria.

— Eu... Eu não entendo... Como, como?...

— Isso já é uma história para depois, filho. Vamos nos concentrar no agora.

— Mas... Eu estava morto... Morto...

Pai parecia tão triste enquanto o olhava. Estava feliz por ter o filho de volta, é claro, mas a cada vez que o garoto repetia incrédulo que havia morrido, Bruce voltava a parecer distante e melancólico.

Damian já iria repetir novamente que estava morto, como para convencer a si próprio, quando ouviu a campainha, se calando em seguida.

Em seguida, só viu Titus correr em disparada para a porta, fazendo com que Damian corra atrás dele.

— Titus! Volte aqui, seu cachorro idiota!

— Damian?

Aquela voz não deveria estar ali. O que _ela_ estava fazendo ali?

— Srta. Kelley. — Disse mortificado. O que diabos a sua professora de teatro estava fazendo ali? Aquelas aulas eram clandestinas! Seu pai não deveria saber delas!

— Damian! — A adolescente ruiva se jogou nos braços pequenos do garoto, perplexo com o rumo dos acontecimentos. Que raios aconteceu enquanto ele estava morto? — Quanto tempo! Meu Deus, você não mudou nadinha. Seu pai me disse que você estava viajando pelo mundo para expandir os horizontes —eu não acreditei muito nele no início— e resolvi cuidar do Titus até você voltar! Que bom que você voltou, porque você é um dos meus melhores atores, rapazinho. Quer ir no parque comigo e com o Titus?

— Eu... Bem...

— Srta. Kelley, acredito que o Patrão Damian ainda esteja se acostumando com o novo fuso horário. — Pennyworth. Um salva-vidas. — Patrão Bruce deseja passar um tempo com ele também, se não for incômodo.

— Sei... Agora aquele playboy dá atenção ao filho, né? Agora, quando é pra mandar um garoto de dez anos sozinho mundo a fora só para curtir com essas super modelos...

— Srta. Kelley, agradeço a companhia que fez ao Titus em minha ausência, mas eu realmente não me sinto disposto agora para uma caminhada no parque.

Carrie ainda o olhou desconfiada mas acabou deixando para lá. Seu aluno prodígio estava de volta, tudo estava bem.

[~~*~~]

— Pai. Me diga tudo que aconteceu enquanto eu... — Damian não conseguiu terminar a fala, ainda era surreal demais.

— Sim, claro. Bem... — Silêncio.

— Pai?

— Sim, filho?

— Você não está dizendo nada.

— Certo... Bem, eu...

Damian acabou perdendo a paciência. Seu pai não parecia ter a mínima ideia de por onde começar, então o garoto resolveu perguntar coisas mais urgentes.

— Onde está Grayson?

A expressão de seu pai era melancólica, como se Damian tivesse perguntado a última coisa que ele queria responder.

— Bem, ele... Depois que você... morreu... Versões alternativas da Liga da Justiça de outro universo invadiram a Terra, houve guerras e mortes, muitas mortes. Dick... Asa Noturna foi sequestrado pelo Sindicato do Crime e teve sua identidade revelada para o mundo todo. Tim... Tim tentou pegar Dick de volta com os Titãs, mas ele também foi pego, mas mandado para o futuro ao invés de apenas sequestrado. Tim conseguiu voltar para o nosso tempo, mas já era tarde. Dick foi morto.

Damian se esqueceu como respirar por um minuto. Não, isso tinha que ser algum tipo de brincadeira de mal gosto. Mas o Batman nunca faz brincadeiras.

— Não... Grayson... Como pode deixa-lo morrer?!

— Damian...

— NÃO!

**[~~*~~]**

Logo estava nos jornais de Gotham que o filho de Bruce Wayne havia retornado de sua viagem pelo mundo. Besteira. Como se alguém desse a mínima.

Damian nunca havia precisado ir a escola antes, já que já havia estudado tudo que precisava enquanto morava com sua mãe. Nenhum daqueles professores poderia ensiná-lo algo que ele já não sabia.

Pai disse que ele precisava disso para desenvolver suas habilidades sociais. Besteira.

O que ele precisava era achar um modo de trazer Grayson de volta, não de se fingir de um garoto de dez anos tolo.

Pai também aumentou as aulas de teatro com Carrie Kelley e até o levava para o ateliê dela. Ele estava realmente se esforçando para ser um pai mais "normal".

Normal até demais. Batman proibiu Damian de se vestir de Robin e lutar nas ruas com ele até segunda ordem. Besteira, besteira! Não existe Batman sem o Robin e ele sabe disso!

Pennyworth diz que ele só está preocupado e que não quer colocá-lo em perigo novamente. Damian até se sentiu um pouco culpado por querer tanto voltar a lutar ao lado do pai. Mas só um pouco.

[~~*~~]

— Robin, o que diabos você está fazendo aqui? — O rosnado do Batman pode parecer ameaçador para alguns, mas não para ele. Não para o Robin.

— Vim lhe dar assistência, Batman, é claro. Localizei traficantes nas docas de Gotham, podemos pegá-los no ato se irmos agora mesmo.

— Agradeço pela informação. — Seu pai estava praticamente rangendo os dentes. — Agora volte para a Caverna.

— Não. Já foram duas semanas, estou pronto.

— O caramba que está! Volte para a caverna!

— Não!

— Hihihihi, o que temos aqui? Passarinho, você voltou! — Uma nova voz se juntou a discussão. Uma voz que Bruce não teve nem um pouco de prazer em ouvir.

— Arlequina, o que faz aqui? — Perguntou Batman, nem um pouco feliz. — Achei que trabalhasse para o Esquadrão Suicida.

— E trabalho! Eles estão fazendo algo por aí, me entediei e vim ver as coisas por aqui, hihihi, que sorte em te ver Batman! E passarinho! Senti sua falta, hein!

— Robin, volte para a caverna neste instante.

— Mas, Batman!

— **_Volte imediatamente!_**

Damian se encolheu levemente, odiava quando seu pai usava esse tom com ele. Era um tom do Batman reservado apenas para maníacos psicopatas.

— S-sim, Batman...

**[~~*~~]**

Se por um segundo, Batman acreditou que Damian voltaria para a caverna calado, então ele estava redondamente enganado.

Neste instante, Robin se encontra nas docas de Gotham, observando aqueles homens horríveis vendendo armas ilegais no mercado negro. Precisava montar uma estratégia, iria mostrar para o pai que ele estava _bem_, e que podia lutar.

Ele só não esperava ver uma espada entre a mercadoria. Todo o seu estômago se encolheu, como se tivesse levado um soco. Isso é ridículo, Damian _luta_ com espadas, porque está apavorado agora?

_Porque você foi morto por uma espada_.

Não, Damian já superou isso! Ele não é como Todd, se remoendo pela própria morte.

_Chame seu monstro de volta... mãe..._

Não, não, não! Porque ele está se lembrando disso? Agora não é a hora! Os traficantes vão escapar!

_Covardes! Covardes! Mãe, eu sei que você está assistindo, pare com isso!_

Porque ele não consegue se mexer? Pare de tremer! Você é Damian al Ghul Wayne, você não tem medo de nada!

_Só pare de lutar!_

_Pai!_

— Estou aqui, filho. — Damian nem sentiu a presença do pai, mal percebeu que ele estava o abraçando.

— O-os traficantes... Eles... — Ele se odiou por estar chorando como uma _criança_.

— Podem ser pegos outra hora. Vamos pra casa.


End file.
